Dancing flowers, Book 1: Lily
by tengoku-no-ikari
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had the kyuubi sealed in him, but instead of the happy-go-lucky blonde everyone loves, certain events take place causing him to take a darker outlook on life. How will this effect the future? Why is Danzo so nice now? Bloodline!Strong!Smart!Darker!Naruto Slight crossover Hiruzen bashing SasuSaku bashing, LightDanzo. M for gore,cussing, Sexual themes


Dancing flowers: Book one: Lily

AN/ I am a new author, and plan to start this novel. the first chapter is written differently from what i plan to have the rest of the story like.

I do not own the 'Naruto' anime, or manga, and references, used on purpose or accident belong to their respective owners.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, not that he knew it for he was only a day old. He didn't know what happened, but he felt a great pain and passed out.

Day 5

Four days after the Kyuubi attack, Hiruzen Sarutobi came up with a plan. And not just any plan, one that would help Konoha rule the Elemental-Nations. And again Naruto felt great pain, except instead of his stomach, it was over his heart, the small of his back, and his forehead.

Day 8

Kyuubi burns off the seals placed on the child by Hiruzen, thus instead of Naruto's mind being warped into a ramen-loving idiot, it stays his original mentality

Day 14

Today Naruto felt himself being lifted, and then a loud noise. After then it was just pain. This was the day that he was announced as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Months 6, Day 12

Today Naruto got his first assassination attempt, courtesy of Kana Haruno, mother of the soon-to-be-born Sakura Haruno. He felt a deep burning going through his veins until it was purged by the Fox.

3 years, 0 days

Today, Naruto got his first beating, thus giving him a memory. It was also the day he was kicked out of the orphanage.

3 years, 5 months, Day 17

Naruto got his 3rd assassination attempt from Kana Haruno, and his 15th overall. This time, he was taken to the hospital with over five-hundred shards of glass in his body. They had thrown him into a pile of broken glass, and he would have been blinded had the fox not melted the glass with it's toxic chakra.

4 years, 2 months, Day 28

Today naruto received his worst beating, number 158, with him missing the skin on his arm, three toes, all his fingernails and nearly being burned alive. And that was after the kicking, Punching, strangling, etc...  
He recover all his toes, fingernails and skin thanks to the fox.

5 years, no days.  
Today the Hokage gave the boy an apartment in the red-light district.

After that, he was beaten, chained down, and had his new apartment lit on fire with him in it. He survived because Tsunade was visiting.

6 years, no days.

8th assassination attempt from Kana Haruno, this time thrown into a trash compactor, only to be saved because the compactor was broken, making this assassination attempt 87.

7 years, 6 days

Naruto joined the Ninja academy 3 years ahead of his age-mates. Teacher is Kagama Uchiha.

7 years, 9 months, 28 days.

Naruto fails graduation exam, even after receiving tutoring from Kagama. Hides true intelligence, gains darker outlook on life

7 years, 11 months, 8 days

Naruto is banned from the library for a false accusation.

8 years, 7 days

Naruto is in Ninja-academy again, 2 years ahead of his age mates. Sensei is Sakari Haruno, the only one who doesn't hate him, excluding the children, of the Haruno clan.

8 years, 2 months, 17 days

Naruto meets Danzo Shimura, and receives a scroll from him several S-rank jutsu, including the shadow clone.

8 years, 2 months, 29 days

Naruto Passes out from chakra depletion, and gives up on the scroll, forgetting about for 2 years.

8 years, 9 months, 29 days

Naruto fails Graduation exam, overloading the clone-justu.

9 years, 0 days

Naruto meets Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, becoming fast friends. Afterwards, receives a beating including, but not limited to, Being nailed to a cross, beaten with heated chains, having the kanji for 'Demon' carved into his back with a hot Kunai.

9 years, 6 days

Joins Ninja-academy one years ahead of his year mates with the teacher Usagi Tora, being the first teacher that hated the boy, that taught the boy.

9 years, 9 months 30 days

Fails exam for the third time. Turns darker, and stops acting like an idiot

10 years, 0 days

Naruto receives annual beating, but fights back, killing one of the mobbers.

10 years, 3 days

Shows little emotion, wears darker clothes.

10 years, 8 days

Naruto joins academy for the fourth time, joining his year-mates, Sensei is Iruka Umino , sneaks into the library and steals scrolls on Fuinjustu

10 years, 3 months, and 18 days

Naruto rediscovers the scroll Danzo gave him.

10 years, 4 months, and 1 day

Naruto masters shadow clone, water sword, and Kekkai no gen, leaving 5 unlearned jutsu om the scroll.

10 years, 10 months, 3 days

Naruto fails academy for the fourth time, but was approached for by the assistant sensei Mizuki. Naruto learns of the Kyuubi. Copies 4 jutsu out of the forbidden scroll for later use.

And now, the present


End file.
